Clouds
by Daisainan Neko
Summary: In another world it would work. Experimental, strange pairing. Lorcan/Cheng Li. Because she deserves a love story. If you're curious about this weird pairing, click here.


It was past sunrise but still morning. The young day had fresh air, with the sun shining gently through the clouds. The birds sang in the peaceful morning and dew was present on fresh green grass. It was so peaceful, nature itself unaware of the coming war. It reminded me of an innocent, blissfully naïve child. It was pure and warm, giving you the feeling that if you closed your eyes and opened them again you would find yourself in a perfect world, shaped to your own desires. It was the kind of morning that tempted you to lie in the fresh dew covered grass, watching clouds all day.

I wrenched my gaze away from my office window with a considerable amount of effort. I have work to do, damn it! As a war brews is no time to daydream and relax. I have got to get my head out of the clouds and back on my shoulders. I looked around my Academy office. How shameful. It was littered with papers and on these papers was attack plans, formations, weapons and men count, among other things. I really need to get with it.

I sighed, putting on my reading glasses and sipping some tea. I had to keep it together. What a fool I am. I shook my7 head and grabbed a paper that outlined attack plans and began to edit it.

Just as I was really getting focused, free of distractions, a knock on my door threw me out of concentration mode.

"Yes?" I asked wearily.

The door creaked open and there stood Lorcan Furey. I raised my eyebrows, wondering how he had gotten here through the sun when I noticed the black cloak he wore, the hood of which he was just now lowering. I discarded my glasses onto my desk and stood abruptly, striding quickly to the window. I shut the blinds swiftly. They worked well and the room was instantly almost completely dark. I turned back to face the door and waited for my eyes to adjust.

When they did, I found Lorcan Furey standing right before me, his blue eyes piercing my dark ones. I could just make out his long, beautiful, black hair in the dim light. The contrast with his porcelain skin was breathtaking, as always.

I narrowed my eyes to hide my true thoughts but I still found myself unable to speak, my heart pounding in my throat. Lorcan stepped closer, our noses almost touching. Almost. What was he doing? He opened his mouth and I felt his breath ghosting over my lips. I suppressed a shiver.

"I know what you feel for me," he whispered in that wonderful Irish voice. I nearly melted.

Keep it together; you're a pirate, Cheng Li!

I wanted to ask how he knew, but the words wouldn't turn from thoughts to speech. I had never felt li8ke this in my life. I could hear the blood rushing through my veins, feel my hands sweating slightly and shaking.

Because I couldn't reply, I resorted to tilting my head in a silent question.

His gorgeous eyes searched mine.

"I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

"Oh," I whispered, not taking my eyes off of his despite my embarrassment.

His eyes, those beautiful pools, had enchanted me and I couldn't break free. I wasn't sure that I wanted to. Regardless, "oh" was most probably the STUPIDEST thing I had ever said in my entire life. I tried to hold back my blush, but it was futile. What was the point anyway? He could read me like a wide open book.

Instead my eyes continued to examine his and vise versa. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally managed an appropriate response, though it was quiet. Damn, I sounded like an idiot.

"And… how do you feel?"

His face remained unreadable. Finally his lips parted again. I felt lucky for getting to see them up close.

"I suppose," he began slowly, almost making me faint from nervousness in a very un-Cheng Li way. "I suppose the feeling is mutual."

My almond eyes widened slightly and in that moment so many thoughts ran through my head.

Yes! Could it be true? Could I really be so lucky? No, he has to be joking with me. That's it, this is some sick joke. But no, Lorcan wasn't like that. He's serious, kind, and sincere. Still, it couldn't be. Either I'm hallucinating from something in my tea or I fell asleep doing paper work.

I slowly raised a slightly shaking hand to pinch my arm. So no, I'm not dreaming. Then it must be a delusion. I reached out my hand slowly and touched his smooth cheek. He was real.

I continued to stare in disbelief as a small smile graced his lips and he reached up a hand to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes, relaxing as my heart retreated from my throat back into my chest and resumed a normal pace. I felt a nose gently touch mine and I kept my eyes closed, anticipation building in my chest.

And then his lips met mine in the moment I dreamed of. They were soft, though slightly cold. I responded and we passionately embraced. My fingers worked their way into his hair; no, it was silk. His hands rested on my hips and in that moment, for the first time since my father's death, I was genuinely happy.

We broke the kiss for air. I looked into his eyes and recognized the sadness there. No words needed to be spoken for we both understood the painful truth of it all. He was vampire and I was a human. It could never happen, especially since I preferred a human status over a vampire one. Plus with the impending war, there was a high chance that I wouldn't come back unscathed or even come back at all.

Lorcan drew me into a hug, placing my head on his shoulder and his hand on the back of my head gently. Though it couldn't happen, I knew he had wanted me to know. And though we couldn't be together officially, we would share any spare moments we had.

I snuggled into him and he embraced me tightly, securely. I knew that once he left for his own ship and I returned to my paper work, we would simply go on with our days.

We couldn't be together in this world, but perhaps in another it was possible. Like the world your mind wanders to on fresh, new mornings. The world where your head is completely in the clouds. But that was okay, as long as he and I could always find some time to escape there together.

XxX

**Written at two in the morning… so please excuse dumbass typos.**

**I decided I would write or read for this pairing ever since I read that Cheng Li thought that Lorcan was attractive. But there are no fanfictions for this pairing! So I guess I'm the first! Cool!**

**Anyway, please review! Even if you hated it, just tell me! Though I don't know if anyone will ever read this because I doubt anyone else is interested in this pairing. But if you are out there, readers, HI!**

**NOTE: I DO NO HATE LORCAN/GRACE. In fact I love it, it's perfect. I just can't resist experimenting. So please don't leave a review asking why I hate it or accusing me of hating it.**

**That is all.**

**DN, out!**


End file.
